


Moments of the 2020 Season

by ZDcookie_996



Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Austria 2020, Blow Jobs, COVID 19, Carlos Celebrates his Birthday, Carlos finishes in 2nd place, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lando meets Carlos' family, Lando's first podium, M/M, Monza 2020, Sneaking Around, Spain 2020, The season restarts, Visiting Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: A collection of moments between Lando and Carlos as they battle through the 2020 season.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Lando's First Podium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another story for the series! This one is mainly based on Lando and Carlos as they share moments together during the 2020 season. I plan on writing about George and his new partner once I have finished this particular installment to the series. If anyone has any ideas for the series or moments between Lando and Carlos you'd like written, please let me know. The first chapter is based on Austria where Lando achieves his first podium. At the moment, I'm planning on writing 6 chapters for this story before I move onto writing about George. Other drivers will feature, I just need to write them in. Hope you all enjoy!

When Carlos and Lando travelled to Austria for what was technically the first race of the season because Australia was cancelled, they had no idea what to expect. First of all, they had to wear their mask literally all day beside the time they would be in the car. They weren’t prepared for the amount of testing that would come to allow them to race. It was good to get negative results though.

When they first arrived at the paddock, it was scary to think how empty it was. It felt weird and to think that there would be no fans at any of the practices, qualifying or even the race just wasn’t right. There were reminders everywhere to social distance and for people to sanitize their hands every so often. Both Carlos and Lando quickly realised that their interactions in the paddock would be different. It didn’t matter that they were teammates in the same bubble, everyone was trying to be careful and trying to adjust to the new normal for now. 

Lando had to admit that it felt weird being in the press conference with just himself, Carlos and Tom Clarkson. Normally around six drivers attended the press conference or drivers from the country they were racing it because it was their home race. They couldn't do that because of social distancing so every driver was taking part in the press conference but with their own teammate. It also meant that the room wasn’t filled with flashing cameras and there weren’t any journalists. The questions were either asked by Tom or by video link. The only ‘audience’ who were present to replace the journalists were the McLaren PR members. 

As Carlos and Lando were faced with the media after the press conference, they got their first glimpse of how the media pen was staged. There was a clear distance between the driver and the journalist. They also had to go around the media pen in a circle and everyone was social distance so the drivers had a microphone placed in front of them rather than having one right in their face. 

There were less journalists in the paddock as well as reduced team members. All the drivers had less time with the media due to the fact that there were only a certain number of journalists who were allowed into the paddock. Lando and Carlos knew that it meant they couldn’t spend more time together and instead, they would have more time to focus on the racing. 

They both had separate driver’s rooms and they had already discussed that it wasn’t really a good idea to spend much time together in the paddock in case they got caught so they would meet in the hotel if they had to. Neither driver was sharing a room with anyone in the hotel and whilst Carlos had suggested sharing, Lando didn’t want them to be caught so they decided to get two separate rooms. 

Both drivers were happy to sit in the interviews with the journalists they were facing for the day even if they were socially distanced. They decided to get an early night when they headed back to the hotel ahead of first and second practice the next day.

The next morning, the couple arrived at the paddock at different times on purpose to avoid suspicion, instead, arriving with their coaches. Carlos finished 4th and Lando finished 6th in first practice and had actually been the first two drivers out on track. The couple had been very keen to get back into the car and they were focused for second practice that they didn’t see each other at lunch as they ate in their separate driver’s rooms. At the end of second practice, Lando finished 6th whilst Carlos finished 10th. As they sat in debrief, there was optimism for the weekend that McLaren could do well. Carlos and Lando smiled at one another from across the table as their legs brushed against one another. They both left the paddock at the same time to head back to the hotel.

“Are you looking forward to tomorrow?” Asked Carlos.

“I’m ready for it.” Replied Lando, softly.

Carlos winked at his boyfriend before he jumped into the car along with his trainer and headed to the airport. The two drivers ordered room service and Lando was about to head to the door to get rid of his plate when there was a knock on the door. He frowned and went to open it, smiling when he found Carlos hovering in the corridor.

“Hey there.”

Lando put the plate on the floor and let Carlos step into his room. The Spaniard immediately wrapped his arms around Lando once the door was closed and gently kissed his head.

“Why are you here, not that I’m complaining?” Asked Lando.

Carlos sighed.

“I just wanted a hug.” He replied, honestly.

Lando could understand where Carlos was coming from. It would be easier to sneak into one another’s rooms if they were in the motorhome but they didn’t have that. Their driver’s rooms were outside which meant that if they tried to sneak in, someone would probably catch them. Even the team members weren’t really allowed in the driver’s rooms because of social distancing. The only people who were really in the driver’s rooms were the drivers and their coaches. 

Carlos pulled away and gazed into Lando’s eyes.

“I better go before someone sees me.” He said, regretfully.

Lando nodded.

“I just wanted to see you.” Said Carlos, softly.

Lando smiled.

“I’m glad you did.”

Carlos kissed him then headed towards the door and stopped as he turned around to look at Lando.

“Let’s go out and smash it tomorrow.” Insisted Carlos.

Lando chuckled.

“Let’s save that for race day.”

Carlos smiled and left the room. 

The next day, both drivers were excited for qualifying. Final practice wasn’t the best as Lando finished 10th against whilst Carlos had finished in 13th position. There had been a red flag which had paused the session but apart from that, there wasn’t much drama. As they both had lunch, they knew that qualifying was important, the practices were important for data and tyre management. They had an opportunity and were determined to make it count. 

As it turned out, qualifying was very interesting. Sebastian Vettel in his Ferrari qualified P11 whilst his teammate, Charles Leclerc, qualified in P7. There had been questions asked about the Ferrari engine over the course of the 2019 season and now they looked as if they were struggling. Then again, it was only qualifying but the drivers knew they had to make Saturday count to stand a chance of improving during the race and achieving points. Valtteri Bottas qualified for pole position ahead of Lewis Hamilton which would give the Finn a massive advantage going into the race. Lando qualified for fourth position whilst Carlos finished in eighth place. The Spaniard wasn’t entirely impressed with his qualifying performance but he was happy for Lando as it was his best qualifying position. 

The team was buzzing and they just wanted it to be Sunday already so they could race. Everyone knew that due to Lando qualifying in fourth, they had a good chance of battling for a podium which would be amazing for the first race of the season. 

Carlos couldn’t help but smile in Lando’s direction when they were in the media pen. He knew to do it carefully so people wouldn’t look at him and wonder what he was doing. Lando could see Carlos looking at him out of the corner of his eye but he forced himself to answer the questions put to him by the journalists.

The Brit smiled behind his mask after Zac had interrupted his interview with Sky Sports to talk to the Crown Prince on the phone. 

He shared an elbow bump with Carlos when he returned to his driver’s room. The Spaniard had come out of his room to meet his boyfriend. They couldn’t help but shake their heads at the situation because they really wanted to give each other and hug but they weren’t allowed to.

“Congratulations, fourth is amazing.” Said Carlos, happily.

Lando smiled shyly behind his mask.

“Thank you. You did well too.”

Carlos shook his head.

“Nah, it wasn’t the best. You on the other hand, beating the Red Bull, huh?”

Lando just laughed and headed into his driver’s room.

Everyone was trying to remain calm during the debrief as they knew that the results from the race was what mattered. 

Carlos visited Lando again in the hotel and wrapped his arms around in the minute he stepped into the room, a mirror image of the previous night. 

“Come on, let’s lie down.” Suggested Carlos.

He pulled Lando in the direction of the bed and he lay down on his back, pulling Lando so that the Brit would cuddle into his side. Lando sighed as he rested his head on Carlos’ chest. They just lay on the bed in silence, happy to just be with one another.

“I miss sleeping with you.” Admitted Carlos. 

“I do too.”

“Maybe, tomorrow depending on the race result I can stay with you. Celebrate with you if you get on the podium.” Said Carlos, softly.

Lando bit his lip nervously.

“Carlos?”

The Spaniard hummed. Lando sat up so that he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Do you really think I can get on the podium?” He asked, quietly.

Carlos sat up and stared at his boyfriend. He reached out to cup his cheek gently.

“I know you can.”

He pulled him in for a soft kiss before he encouraged him to cuddle into his chest again. 

It wasn’t long before Carlos had to leave so they could both get some sleep. The Spaniard kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and gently ran a hand down Lando’s arm before he left.

“You’ll do so well tomorrow, babe. I just know it.”

Lando smiled softly and the door fell shut as Carlos left to go back to his own room.

The next morning, the couple arrived at the track at the same time. Almost immediately, they were instructed to take part in a zoom call with fans. It was something different but they were happy to be involved in it as they were missing the crowds in the stands as they drove on the track. 

Another thing that was different about race day was the driver’s parade. Usually the drivers were all standing on a truck which went around the track or they were driven around the track in chauffeur driven cars. Due to social distancing, this wasn’t possible so interviews were being conducted with every driver alongside their teammate much like the press conference. It meant that Lando and Carlos could stand together side by side as they were questioned ahead of the race. Lando was conscious about Carlos closing the gap between them so there was barely any physical space but he didn’t want to cause attention. 

The couple were then forced to separate once the interview was over so they could focus on the race. Time seemed to go by slowly as they prepped with their coach and got changed into their race suits. They had a quick chat with their engineers before they headed out to the grid. 

What neither Lando nor McLaren were expecting was for Lando to gain a grid position around an hour before the race. It meant that the young Brit would be starting the race in third place behind Max Verstappen. As it turned out, Lewis had been given a three place grid penalty, something that McLaren or Mercedes hadn’t been expecting because Lewis had originally avoided the penalty the day before. McLaren and Lando decided not to question the move or get themselves worked up as everyone waited for the race to start.

About 15 minutes before the start of the race, most of the drivers kneeled for the black lives matter movement. After that, they listened to the national anthem of Austria in a socially distanced manner. All the drivers headed back to the cars afterwards and soon the first race of the season was underway.

The race was chaotic. At the start, Lando was battling alongside Max whilst Carlos was fighting with the midfield pack. There were a total of nine retirements during the race, most of them being a mechanical issue at the heart of the DNFs. The safety car also made an appearance on more than one occasion. At one point in the race, Carlos and Sebastian came together whilst Lando spent a lot of time battling with Sergio Perez and there was even an investigation between the two drivers. That wasn’t the only investigation to take place. On lap 61, Lewis and Alex Albon came together similar to the incident in Brazil and Lewis was penalised, receiving a five second time penalty. It meant that Lando could fight for third position once he managed to get in front of Sergio’s Racing Point. 

In the end, Lando did it. He achieved his first ever podium in F1 by achieving third place and not only that, he managed to get the fastest lap of the race. Carlos did a brilliant job as he finished the race in 5th position. The whole garage was literally celebrating as they watched Lando get within the five second gap of Lewis. Lando himself had no idea if they could celebrate but he couldn’t believe it when Will came onto the radio to tell him he would most likely be on the podium.

Once Lando was out of the car, he raced towards Zac and his boss lifted him into one of the biggest hugs he had ever been given. They probably weren’t allowed to be hugging each other but this was a special moment for the Brit. He couldn’t believe it, he was on the podium!

Carlos was so happy for his boyfriend. He had been ecstatic when Lando had qualified in fourth but this was even better as Lando now had a trophy to his name. 

The podium was different to normal and so the team was forced to watch Lando receiving his podium through the fence as the podium took place on the race track. It was still special to Lando that he could listen to the team cheering for him. 

Carlos had to wait until Lando was finished with the media until he could see him and congratulate him personally. The Brit had to sit through the post race press conference before going to the media pen. Carlos knew that sitting in the press conference wasn’t fun but at least he was enjoying himself being asked about how well McLaren had driven in the race.

When Lando did make his way to the garage after his media duties, he smiled behind his mask when he saw the team waiting for him. His smile brightened when he heard his boyfriend shouting his name. The Spaniard made his way towards Lando and wrapped his arms around him. As much as Carlos wanted to kiss Lando, he couldn’t because they were wearing masks but also because of the team. He would have to wait until later. Lando was overwhelmed as the team began to cheer and clap as he got closer to the garage. He was happy to celebrate with the team and thank them for their hard work before he headed to his driver’s room to call his parents.

A couple of fit bumps and elbow bumps later, he sighed as he sat down alongside his race engineers and went through the rollercoaster of the race. 

Lando went out onto the track with his engineers and mechanics for their routine post race photograph. 

The one thing he was looking forward to was getting back to the hotel so he could spend some private time with Carlos. As expected, his boyfriend turned up to his room not long after his arrival. He only had time to open the door before Carlos quickly pounced on him and they kissed frantically. The door slammed behind them as Carlos pushed Lando up against the wall. Lando moaned as Carlos moved his lips away to kiss down his neck. 

"I'm so proud of you, amazing. You were so amazing out there." Carlos murmured. 

Lando smiled at the compliment and cupped Carlos' cheek so they could kiss again. It wasn't long before Carlos hauled Lando's t-shirt off and got rid of his own before they fell onto the bed. Lando giggled as Carlos kissed down his chest before he got rid of his trousers. He ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair as Carlos gently sucked his cock. His breathing became ragged and he whined when Carlos pulled away. The Spaniard took off his own trousers before he pulled out some lube and a condom. 

"Carlos, please." Begged Lando. 

"So impatient." Teased Carlos. 

Lando glared at his boyfriend but the glare soon fell away as Carlos began to finger him. He moaned as he felt another finger brush against his prostate. Carlos was gently kissing his hip as another finger touched him. He winced when Carlos removed his fingers and the Spaniard gently shushed him. His eyes closed when Carlos' cock entered him and he felt so full. He opened his eyes when Carlos laced their fingers together above their heads. 

They moved slowly, taking their time and they spent what felt like hours together as they gently moved. The couple exchanged kisses which soon grew deeper as their movements got faster. Lando eventually came untouched and he let Carlos collapse on top of him. He ran a hand through Carlos' hair again and the Spaniard looked up at him. He pulled out of Lando and rubbed his back gently as the Brit winced. They lay on their sides as they faced one another. Carlos stroked over Lando's cheek as his boyfriend struggled to stay awake. 

"I love you." Murmured Carlos. 

Lando's eyes widened and he suddenly felt more awake. This was the first time that either of them had said those words. Carlos' eyes then widened as he realised what he had just said. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry." He stuttered.

He tried to get out of the bed as he moved back the covers but Lando grabbed hold of his wrist, refusing to let him go. He gazed into Lando's eyes as the Brit stared at him. 

"I love you too." Whispered Lando. 

Carlos smiled and sighed with relief as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Lando's. His boyfriend giggled as he moved closer. They exchanged kisses as Carlos ran a hand down Lando's back. Eventually, Lando fell asleep, cuddled up on Carlos' chest. The Spaniard gently kissed his boyfriend's hair before he too fell asleep. 

If Carlos had to sneak back to his room wearing the same clothes from the previous day, no one had to know.


	2. Sunshine and More Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando meets Carlos' family as he spends time with his boyfriend in his hometown after the Spanish Grand Prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another chapter which is set in Spain as Carlos introduces Lando to his family as they spend time in his hometown. I should point out that they have met before but this is Carlos introducing Lando to his parents as his boyfriend. I know I wrote Carlos meeting Lando's family as a one shot but that was before the season which is why this story features as a chapter because it does take place during the season. This chapter was originally meant to about Carlos' birthday but I've rewritten my list of stories and re-structured when I'm posting different chapters and installments. Carlos' birthday will be the next chapter that I will post. I should also say now that I've decided to write about George and his new partner earlier than planned so keep your eyes peeled! Hope you enjoy this and stay tuned for more installments!

Lando hadn’t anticipated Carlos asking him if he wanted to join him in Madrid to see his family after the Spanish Grand Prix. They had been travelling from Heathrow to Barcelona when Carlos asked him. He eagerly said yes but as he began to count down the days until he left Barcelona, the nerves were starting to get to him. 

“Don’t worry, baby, everything will be fine.” Carlos kept on telling Lando.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He had met Carlos’ family before, maybe not so much his sisters but he had seen them in the garage. This time the greetings would be different as Carlos would be introducing Lando to his parents as his boyfriend. As much as he liked Carlos’ parents, he was still nervous. Hopefully, things would go down better than when Lando took Carlos home to meet his family. 

Carlos drove them to Madrid after they had finished in the paddock. It was a long drive so Carlos encouraged Lando to sleep. The young Brit had no idea how long he was asleep for but he felt as if he had only just closed his and yet before he knew it, Carlos was shaking him awake. 

“We’re here, babe.”

Lando sat up straight and gazed at the house and whilst it was still dark, it looked amazing. He then jumped out of the car and went to help Carlos grab their luggage. As they made their way to the front door, Lando only just realised that Carlos’ parents were standing in the doorway waiting to greet them. Carlos dropped his luggage onto the floor before he hugged and kissed his mum before he hugged his dad. Lando smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. Carlos then turned around and smiled at him. 

“Mum, dad, this is Lando, my boyfriend.” He said, proudly.

Lando put his luggage down too and Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist, the young Brit blushed but he felt relaxed as Carlos’ parents smiled at him.

“Carlos, you are a lucky man for sure.” Said Reyes, happily.

Lando laughed whilst Carlos pointed to both his mum and dad in turn to re-introduce them to his boyfriend.

“This is my mum, Reyes and my dad, Carlos, but you’ve already met them.”

“It’s lovely to see you again.” Said Lando, kindly.

“We’re glad you could visit.” Said Reyes.

She moved away from the doorstep and wrapped her arms around Lando before she kissed him on the cheek then moved out of the way as Carlos Snr came to shake hands with Lando. 

“Why don’t we head inside? It’s a bit late to be standing on the doorstep.” Suggested Carlos Sr as he patted Lando’s shoulder.

Carlos and Lando picked up their luggage and followed Carlos’ parents into the house. Lando smiled as he looked around.

“I’ll give you a proper house tour in the morning.” Said Carlos.

They all said goodnight to one another as both Carlos Sr and Reyes retired to bed. Carlos led Lando to his bedroom where they dumped their luggage, changed into pajamas and quickly snuggled into bed. Lando sighed as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I can’t wait to show you around. I’m so happy that you’re here with me.” Said Carlos, excitedly.

Lando hummed and closed his eyes.

“Can’t wait to explore with you.” He replied, sleepily.

It wasn’t long before the pair fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, Lando was introduced to the family’s dogs as well as Carlos’ sisters who were visiting. Lando was sure that Ana didn’t know what to make of him but he was there to enjoy his time with Carlos so he chose to ignore the looks that Ana was giving him. It wasn’t until after breakfast that Ana cornered him before she was due to leave.

“I thought you were with George Russell?” She asked, suspiciously.

Lando swallowed nervously.

“Not anymore.” He replied, quietly.

He didn’t really want to go into all the details about the whole affair with Carlos. He had no idea what his boyfriend had told his family or if they knew anything about George but Ana clearly knew something. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Let’s see how long this one lasts.” She murmured.

She walked away and left Lando standing on his own, eyes wide as he didn’t know what to make of the situation. He nearly jumped when Carlos came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Alright?” Checked Carlos.

Lando just nodded. His boyfriend kissed his cheek and let go of him.

“Fancy going on a drive?”

Lando’s smile was a good enough answer.

They spent most of the day driving around Madrid, exploring the mountains, going on long walks and stopping by the sea for a quick paddle. Lando kissed Carlos as they stood on the shore, arms wrapped around his neck whilst his boyfriend held his hips.

“This is such a nice break.” Murmured Lando.

Carlos chuckled.

“It’s well deserved.”

That night, Lando sat down with his boyfriend and the Spaniard’s parents to a big plate of paella. Carlos had promised that he would introduce the Brit to more Spanish delicacies after they had taken part in the food wars video for McLaren. The couple sat out in the garden with a couple of beers as they watched the sun go down. 

“This is really nice.” Said Lando as he admired the sky.

Carlos smiled at him.

“You’re nice.” He teased.

Lando scoffed and hit his boyfriend’s arm before the Spaniard laced their fingers together and gently kissed his knuckles.

“I love you.” Whispered Carlos.

Lando smiled softly.

“I love you too.”

Over the course of the week, Carlos showed off his hometown to his boyfriend as they explored the mountains and spent time in the sea. It was also important for Carlos to spend time with his family as he didn’t get to see them as much as he wanted to due to him living in England. It would also be difficult now and in the future with the pandemic but Carlos was determined to make the most of it. Lando knew that he couldn’t just have his boyfriend all to himself and he didn’t mind. The family had welcomed him with open arms and he was having fun which was the main thing. He found himself being taught more Spanish by Carlos’ family and he was trying more Spanish cuisine without ruining his diet. 

Carlos introduced his grandfather to Lando and for several days the older man was determined to teach Lando how to pilot a boat and how to catch fish. It meant that Lando had to spend a lot of time on a boat but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed watching Carlos swimming in the sea with his grandfather. He nearly squealed when Carlos came back onto the boat and tried to get him wet. 

Reyes had insisted at one point that Carlos needed to buy Lando a couple of pairs of shorts as the Brit was going around in trousers, something which she wasn’t impressed with because the weather was warm. Lando had to give in and wear some shorts as he couldn’t wear his boyfriend’s and truth be told, the only time Reyes told Lando off was when he was wearing trousers.

Lando felt at ease in Spain. He was able to hug and kiss Carlos without anyone raising an eyebrow or giving him a look. It would all end of course when they returned to the paddock but Lando was making the most of it. He enjoyed having Carlos’ arms around him or fumbling around in the shower when it was just the two of them. Carlos’ parents were literally in the room right beside Carlos so they couldn’t do much in bed apart from in the morning when everyone was up and about. The couple didn’t have to sneak around and they were grateful for that but they would go back to the paddock and would be forced to social distance. It was the rules and they had to follow them so they would take every minute they could where they could hold hands or hug one another. 

The day before the couple travelled to Spa for the next race was the last day where Lando could enjoy his time off before another triple header took place. Carlos took Lando out to see on his boat. Lando admired the water and the sky as they travelled across the sea. At one point, Carlos stopped the boat and wrapped his arm around Lando, sighing in content.

“I’m really going to miss this.” He said, sadly.

Lando turned to look at his boyfriend. 

“I’ll miss it too, we need to come back.” He insisted.

Carlos smiled and he leaned forward to kiss Lando. When he pulled away, he tilted his head to the back of the boat.

“Want to sit out in the sun for a bit?” He asked.

Lando nodded and followed Carlos as they climbed over the seats and lay down together, Lando’s head resting on Carlos’ shoulder. They had their legs tangled as the sun was beating down on them. Lando stroked his hand over his boyfriend’s chest. After a moment, Carlos pulled away and took his shirt off before he raised an eyebrow at Lando.

“You too.” 

Lando snorted and hauled his t-shirt off before he lay back down on Carlos’ chest. They closed their eyes as they just enjoyed the peace and quiet. When Lando felt his skin starting to burn, he moved away from Carlos to sit up and the Spaniard opened his eyes to look up at him.

“You alright?” Asked Carlos.

“Getting a bit hot.” Replied Lando.

“You’re already hot.” Carlos winked.

Lando rolled his eyes as his boyfriend laughed.

“Want to head back?” Questioned Carlos as he leaned on his elbows. 

Lando looked around the boat and then gazed down at Carlos.

“Not really.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes and it wasn’t long before Lando was straddling his boyfriend’s waist and they were kissing. The Brit moaned as the kiss deepened. Carlos was forced to pull back as he didn’t want things to escalate. Whilst it looked as though there was no one around, you could never tell with technology as cameras could zoom in. Lando pouted at him and Carlos chuckled, rubbing a hand over his back. He knew they should move as Lando’s back was indeed very hot to touch.

“Come on, let’s go.” Said Carlos.

Lando crawled away from the Spaniard and the two of them headed back to shore. Once they were back in the house, Carlos led Lando to the bathroom so they could have a shower and pick up where they had left off.

That night, Carlos’ parents had prepared a meal for them out in the garden and they sat and ate in each other’s company before they watched the sun go down.

They decided to go to bed early as they would be travelling the next day and soon all their bags were packed and placed in Carlos’ car not long before the couple called it a night and cuddled into bed. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Whined Lando.

Carlos sighed as he gently kissed Lando’s neck from where he was lying behind him.

“Me neither.”

In the morning, the couple had their final meal with Carlos’ parents before they knew they had to make a move. The dogs were whining as both Lando and Carlos said their goodbyes. They exchanged hugs and kisses with Carlos’ parents who stood in the doorway of the front door as Lando and Carlos stood in front of them.

“Lando, you are welcome to visit anytime, it’s been lovely to spend time with you.” Said Reyes, softly.

Lando smiled and leaned a little more into Carlos who was by his side.

“Thank you, I’ve really enjoyed my time here.” He said, gratefully.

Carlos could see his mum getting teary so he decided that they better move.

“We need to get going, I’ll call you when we’re in Spa.” He promised.

Lando and Carlos waved to Reyes and Carlos Sr as the car drove away and Carlos could just make out his dad ushering his mum into the house. He turned as he heard Lando sighing and he smiled as his boyfriend was resting his head against the headrest.

“We’ll be back before you know it.” He insisted.


	3. Carlos Celebrates his Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos celebrates his birthday with Lando before they prepare for the Italian Grand Prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another chapter where Carlos celebrates his birthday with Lando! I checked Instagram and apparently Carlos spent most of his birthday in the sim so I decided to keep it as true to life as I could. As you can tell, I hate writing sex scenes even though the next chapter features some as it will be about Carlos' podium in Monza. Honestly, what am I doing?! I want to add that probably after the next chapter, I will start writing about George. This is just because some of the races will feature in the chapters and it wouldn't be ideal to write all about Lando/Carlos to then write about George and then maybe edit things. It will make sense when I start writing so stay tuned as George will eventually find himself in another relationship again! Will he get his happy ending?

Lando woke up on the morning of Tuesday 1st September and only just remembered that it was indeed Carlos’ birthday. He could feel the Spaniard sleeping behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. They didn’t get to do this very often during race weekends although they weren’t actually in Spa or Belgium. They had travelled to London after the race and the day after, they had trained separately although Lando had been trying to find an extra birthday present for his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was still sleeping peacefully so Lando decided to just enjoy the moment. 

When he had been with George, the tall brunette would also refuse to sneak around and they almost always stayed in separate rooms. It didn’t bother Lando apart from when he didn’t have a good race and he wanted his boyfriend to comfort him. He would feel like he was being selfish as he was actually in a car which could fight for points unlike George who was stuck at the back of the grid. Regardless of whether they would be friends again or not, Lando hoped that George would be in a better car in the future.

The two young Brits weren’t really on speaking terms. Lando couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken to George where it was just the two of them. The thing was, when they did speak to one another it was usually with the likes of Alex and Charles around. It wasn’t an issue to Lando because at least George wasn’t ignoring him but he noticed that there was nearly always a camera around. He could sense that George was trying to be the better person and would only chat to Lando to keep up an appearance. He didn’t blame George for it, things were the same with Alex as the Red Bull driver nearly always hung around with George. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe George would end up with Alex. At the moment, George was focused on racing it seemed.

Lando was taken out of his thoughts by Carlos sighing behind him. He smiled and turned around in Carlos’ arms to see his boyfriend sleepily staring at him.

“Good morning.” Murmured Lando.

Carlos smiled.

“Happy birthday.” Whispered Lando.

The Spaniard chuckled and tightened his arms around Lando.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

Lando cupped Carlos’ cheek and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin. He pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it as Carlos ran a hand down his back. Carlos nearly whined when Lando pulled back from the kiss but saw the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“Shower?” 

Carlos’ eyes darkened and he immediately threw the covers away and dragged Lando to his bathroom, slamming the door behind them. It was safe to say that Carlos enjoyed his first present as he enjoyed some private time with Lando.

When they were finished in the shower, Lando was back in bed as Carlos pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms. 

“I can’t believe you’re spending your birthday in the sim.” Huffed Lando.

Carlos climbed back into bed and wrapped his arm around Lando’s shoulder as he pulled his boyfriend to rest against his chest.

“We’ll be able to spend the night together. It gives you time to prepare the fancy three course meal you’re going to treat with me.” Teased Carlos.

Lando rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Lando wasn’t the best cook and Carlos took every opportunity to tease him about it.

“Can I at least give you your birthday presents before you go?” Asked Lando.

Carlos smiled and gently kissed his boyfriend’s hair.

“Go on then.”

Lando scrambled out of bed and grabbed his bag before he pulled out a couple of presents that were wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper. Carlos shook his head fondly as Lando giggled and made his way back to the bed. They usually spent time in Lando’s apartment rather than in Carlos’ so this was different but Lando was determined to make the most of it especially if Carlos was going to be away for most of the day. 

The Spaniard rolled his eyes as he unwrapped the first present to find it was a toy chilli. He tickled Lando’s side before he opened the next one. He smiled when he saw it was his favourite aftershave. The final present was a brand new watch which Carlos admired. He gently kissed Lando’s cheek.

“Thank you, babe.” He said, gratefully.

“I would’ve bought more presents but your birthday is right in the middle of a triple header.” Joked Lando.

Carlos laughed. He opened up the card to find more chillis with the words ‘happy birthday hot stuff’ written on the front. He scoffed and looked inside the card before he put it down and wrapped his arms around Lando.

“Thank you.” He said, once more.

The couple gazed into each other’s eyes until Carlos sighed.

“Come on, we need to have breakfast then I need to leave.” He said, sadly.

Lando pouted and sighed as he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and followed Carlos down to the kitchen. They enjoyed each other’s company as they sat at the dinner table to have breakfast. Lando sat in the living room moping as Carlos went to get changed properly and then grabbed a bag before he headed back down stairs to find Lando.

“I need to get going.” He said, softly.

Lando groaned and then hauled himself off the sofa and made his way over to his boyfriend. 

“Call me when you’re on your way home so I know to prepare that fancy meal for you.” Teased Lando.

Carlos rolled his eyes. He cupped Lando’s cheek and kissed him gently, feeling Lando wrap his arms around his waist. He leaned his forehead against Lando’s when the kiss ended.

“I really need to go.” Whispered Carlos.

Lando smiled as he let go of his boyfriend and the Spaniard headed towards the front door as winked at the Brit who had followed him into the hallway. He laughed and blushed before Carlos closed the door. He sighed and looked around the apartment as he thought about what he was going to do for the entire day. 

As it turned out, Lando was able to entertain himself for the day. Whilst he couldn’t really explore London as he didn’t have a car, he was able to go out on a spare bike that Carlos had. He also played on his boyfriend’s sim before he decided to call his friends and family to catch up with them. He then thought about preparing dinner for Carlos when he returned.

When Carlos returned to his apartment, he was surprised to find that it was very quiet.

“Lando?”

He frowned when there was no answer. He walked into the living room and found that the place was in darkness even if it was still light outside because it was September. Smiling, he gazed around the room at the lights that were filtered around the room.

“Welcome home.” 

Carlos found Lando hovering in the doorway of the kitchen.

“What’s this?” He asked, softly.

Lando smiled.

“I thought I would surprise you.” He said, gently.

Carlos laughed.

“Come through and have dinner with me.” Encouraged Lando.

The Spaniard followed his boyfriend into the kitchen and he gasped when he saw all the food on the table as though Lando had prepared a massive buffet.

“I didn’t cook it before you ask, I ordered it but I prepared all of your favourite food within reason since we’re heading to Italy tomorrow.” Said Lando.

Carlos smiled softly at his boyfriend as he thought about all the effort he had gone into preparing this meal even if he hadn’t cooked it himself. He wrapped an arm around Lando’s waist and kissed his temple before he let Lando pull out a chair for him and he gratefully sat down. They enjoyed their meal together as Carlos talked about what he had been up to that day then Lando told him how he had been keeping busy. Once they were finished eating, the couple tidied up and cleaned the kitchen. Lando giggled when Carlos hit him with a tea towel for getting distracted. It wasn’t long before they were sitting cuddled up on the sofa as they put a movie on. Their attention soon drifted from the TV and drifted towards each other as Carlos kissed down Lando’s neck. The Brit sighed and climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap as they began to make out. Eventually, when they ran out of breath, Lando pulled away, panting as he ran a hand through Carlos’ hair.

“Do you want another birthday present?” Asked Lando, cheekily.

Carlos smirked and picked up his boyfriend then carried him to the bedroom. Clothes ended up littered all over the room before Lando sucked on Carlos’ cock, smiling as the Spaniard grabbed his hair. When Carlos came, he pulled the Brit towards him to kiss him then prepared him as he wanted to carry on all night. Lando collapsed onto Carlos when he came, they were both panting and Carlos ran a hand over his boyfriend’s back.

“We need to pack.” Said Lando after a moment.

He squeaked when Carlos hit his back.

“You say that after we’ve just had sex.” Moaned Carlos.

Lando moved away from Carlos and headed towards the bathroom where he cleaned himself and then went back through to the bedroom, throwing a towel at Carlos. The Spaniard huffed and cleaned up but he threw the towel back at Lando. He frowned as the Brit raised an eyebrow then he sighed and dragged himself out of bed and started to pack. 

Lando was too sleepy to go for another round. As much as he knew it would be impossible to spend any time alone once they got back to racing, he was satisfied that he had been able to enjoy his boyfriend’s birthday with him. They cuddled down in bed as they drifted off to sleep. 

Carlos didn’t realise that his birthday would technically carry on as he entered the paddock on Thursday. The team wanted to celebrate with him and had even prepared a cake. Carlos smiled behind his mask as Lando held the birthday cake and he moved it away so he could blow out the candles. He thanked the team for the cake and the birthday wishes before he shared a glance with Lando. 

Yes, it was indeed a nice birthday.


	4. So Close, yet so Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando and Carlos celebrate in Monza as the Spaniard achieves second place and nearly wins the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is another chapter in this story whereby Lando and Carlos celebrate in Monza as the Spaniard finishes the race in second place and nearly wins. I should point out this this is the last time I'll update this particular story as I move on to write about George. I've previously mentioned that I would write this and then go onto talk about George but I've changed my mind primarily because it's set around races too and it just wouldn't work if I left it. It should all make sense when I start writing about George and I will explain myself properly. Are you excited to see who George's new partner will be? Hope you enjoy and please leave ideas for the series or any story you may wish to see!

Monza was completely unpredictable. For starters, Carlos managed to qualify in third position. He could hardly believe it. This put him in a great position to achieve a podium and so far, only Lando had achieved a podium this year. Since Austria, they hadn’t really looked on pace to challenge for a podium or consistently fight for the same position all the time. This was a brilliant opportunity, not just for Carlos but for McLaren too. Lando didn’t get to see much of Carlos after qualifying as he was dragged to the media pen and Carlos went to the press conference. He had to settle for fist bumping his boyfriend when he arrived for the debrief. He was able to stroke his foot along Carlos’ ankle and he hid a smile behind his mask as the Spaniard winked at him.

Lando headed to Carlos’ room when they were back in the hotel. The Spaniard smiled at his boyfriend when he opened the door.

“Hello there.” He greeted.

Lando stepped into the room and took off his mask before he wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist.

“You did so well, congratulations.” He murmured.

Carlos’ smile brightened as he wrapped an arm around Lando and cupped his cheek with the other.

“Thank you.”

He leaned in and gently kissed him before they pulled apart. He let go of Lando but grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bed.

“Come and lie down with me.” 

Lando allowed his boyfriend to drag him towards the bed. They lay next to one another with Carlos lying on his back as Lando cuddled into his side. Carlos ran a hand through Lando’s hair.

“You’re going to do so well tomorrow.” Insisted Lando.

“Yeah?”

Carlos could feel Lando nodding against him. 

“You will do well too.”

Lando scoffed.

“I won’t get on the podium though, you have the best chance out of either of us.” He mumbled. 

“Hey.”

Carlos tilted Lando’s chin so that he could look at him.

“Remember when you said there was no chance of getting a podium in Austria? You managed to achieve that. Anything is possible and you’re in the top ten. Sometimes it depends on the top runners, Mercedes can’t win every race.” Insisted Carlos.

Lando sighed.

“You will get on the podium.” 

Carlos nearly rolled his eyes as Lando moved his chin away and cuddled back into his side. He continued to run his hand through Lando’s hair until the Brit sat up after a while.

“I should get going.”

Carlos sat up as well and climbed off the bed before he followed Lando to the door. He grabbed his boyfriend’s arm before he could leave.

“Anything can happen tomorrow.” He whispered.

He let go of Lando’s arm and gently leaned in to kiss his cheek. The young driver smiled before he opened the door and left the room. Carlos sighed once Lando was out of view. He wished his boyfriend would have more confidence in himself.

As it turned out, neither driver could anticipate how the race would go. 

On lap one, the McLaren drivers found themselves in second and third position as Valtteri Bottas had a poor start when the lights went out. Everyone in the garage could hardly believe it. At one point, Carlos was leading the race but that all changed when the safety car came out and everyone decided to put. Both McLarens dropped down the order but then other drivers had to pit and the race wasn’t over.

Carlos and Lando didn’t go anywhere near each other when the red flag came out. They both knew they had to focus on the race and before long, the race was restarted and they were now halfway through. 

Lewis Hamilton picked up a penalty and dropped down the order whilst Max Verstappen was forced to retire from the race. 

Carlos spent the latter part of the race battling against Kimi Raikkonen and then Pierre Gasly. He was very much aware that when he was racing with the Frenchman that they were battling for the win. He wanted to win so desperately, he was so close. It wasn’t like any other race where a Mercedes was leading and in front of the pack by something like 30 seconds. Pierre was leading and Carlos was right behind him. At this stage, Carlos didn’t care where Valtteri was. He just knew that this could be his moment as there were no Mercedes or Red Bull cars battling for the win. Instead, he was fighting with Pierre and he knew that the Frenchman wanted to win as much as he did. If the race were to finish whilst Carlos was in second place, it would be his best position in F1. Tom was patiently telling him to keep calm and not to rush things but Carlos didn’t want to hear it, he wanted to win.

He was so close and yet so far. Carlos finished the race in second position, his best race result in his F1 career. He had come so close to winning but the win would go to Pierre who deserved it so much after his horrible time at Red Bull. 

Lando finished the race in fourth place. He was pleased with the result but his focus was on Carlos. He couldn’t believe it when he heard that his boyfriend had been so close to actually winning. At the end of the day, he was one proud boyfriend because Carlos had driven brilliantly in such an unpredictable race. He knew that Carlos would one day win a race.

He greeted the team after the race had finished and stayed to watch Carlos on the podium. No one said anything about going to the media pen. Lando just wanted to celebrate with the team and watch his man stand on the podium. It was a surreal moment. When the podium celebrations were over, he was taken to the media pen whilst Carlos went to the press conference. He knew it would be a while before he saw his boyfriend again but that was alright, he could wait. 

When Carlos was finished with the media, he headed back to the garage where he was immediately congratulated by members of the team. It felt amazing but he knew it would be even more different if he had won the race. He could settle for second though. 

Carlos could see Lando smiling at him, even though the Brit had his mask on, he could tell he was smiling. The couple had to remember where they were as they stared at each other for a moment before they were forced to move for some team photos. Carlos shook his head fondly when Lando smashed the bottle of prosecco which resulted in his boyfriend having to get a plaster on his hand. 

The couple enjoyed their time with the team before they went to the debrief. Afterwards, Lando went out with his team of mechanics as they posed for their team picture which the Brit would post on Instagram after every race. 

Lando felt guilty about leaving the team to pack up. He usually helped them but it was late at night and he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend and more importantly, celebrate his podium privately. He made his way to Carlos’ room, immediately stepping into the room when his boyfriend opened the door. He backed the Spaniard into the wall as they smiled at one another.

“Should I offer my congratulations?” Asked Lando.

Carlos rolled his eyes.

“You’ve already congratulated me like 100 times already.” 

Lando laughed.

“Well, I want to do it again.”

He leaned in and closed the gap. It wasn’t long before moans filled the room and the kiss deepend. Carlos pulled away and kissed down Lando’s jaw. 

“I want to make you feel good.” Murmured Lando.

Carlos stopped kissing Lando in favour of pulling his boyfriend’s shirt off before he pulled his own top off. He moved away from Lando and lay on the bed.

“Come here.” He demanded.

Lando smirked as he headed towards the bed. He straddled Carlos’ waist and let the Spaniard cup the back of his neck so they could kiss again. Eventually, Lando broke the kiss and kissed along Carlos’ jaw, neck and down his stomach. He moved away from Carlos and took his boyfriend’s trousers off. He smiled at Carlos who was staring up at him with dark eyes.

“I want to suck you.”

Carlos nearly shuddered and nodded frantically. Lando then took off his underwear and leaned down to lick the tip. Carlos’ eyes nearly rolled back as Lando teased him before wrapping his lips around his cock. The Spaniard gripped onto the bed sheets as Lando sucked on his cock. 

“Lando, please, I want you.”

The Brit pulled away when Carlos was close to release and he took off his own trousers and underwear. He crawled on top of his boyfriend and smiled down at him. 

“Like this.” He insisted.

Carlos didn’t reply and instead, reached out to the drawer of the bedside table and took out lube and a condom. Lando held onto his shoulders as the Spaniard prepped him. He couldn’t wait and it wasn’t long before Carlos had a condom on and Lando sunk down onto his cock. They laced their fingers together as they moved in time. When Carlos was close, he let go of Lando’s hands to hold his hips so they could quicken the pace. Lando ended up collapsing on top of Carlos, refusing to move as they both came down from their high. Carlos reluctantly pulled out of Lando who winced and then he headed to the bathroom to clean them up. Lando was nearly asleep by the time Carlos returned. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who had enough energy to rest his head on Carlos’ chest.

“So proud of you.” Slurred Lando.

Carlos laughed gently.

“I love you, go to sleep.” He whispered.

Lando murmured before he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Carlos gently kissed his boyfriend’s hair before he turned off the light and fell asleep too.

The next morning when Lando was heading back to his room, he caught sight of George walking along the corridor and so he hid as he didn’t really want to explain to his ex why he was still wearing the same clothes. He watched on as George happily walked along the corridor, whistling. Lando was aware that George had finished the race in 14th place and probably wouldn’t be ecstatic about the fact that his teammate had outperformed him. Why was he so happy? When George was out of sight, Lando moved and headed towards his room. He paused and frowned as he pulled out his keycard. The door opened and he stepped inside.

He wondered what was going on with George but at the end of the day, it wasn't his business. They were no longer together and Lando had to let George get on with his life. Whilst he needed to sit down and talk to George properly about everything, he knew that it could wait until George was ready to talk.


End file.
